No Matter What
by fandomfreak67
Summary: You visit Newt at the Crank Palace and you come upon a big surprise.


I was sprinting before I even knew what came over me. I couldn't help myself. He was actually here. Within reach. My Newt.

I saw him in the corner. His messy beautiful blonde hair that I love so much gave him away. I pushed past Minho, Thomas, Brenda, and Jorge to get a good look at him. I couldn't though, his back was turned to me.

"Newt!" I shouted. I was now blindly pushing past all the Cranks beside me. He turned around wearily and his eyes flared with anger when he saw me.

"What do you bloody want." He growled. His voice held deep spite and I stopped in my tracks.

"What do you bloody want!" He shouted. "Why are you here? Why?" The others caught up to me and stopped. They also looked scared which I expected mirrored my own face.

"I-I wanted to see you." I stuttered. Newt just glared at me. His beautiful deep brown eyes were filled with hatred. He seemed to be only barely grasping onto sanity.

"Well now you've bloody seen me." He spat. "Are you happy?" He searched my face and I imagined I looked like I was about to cry.

Minho stepped forward. "We came to get you out of here."

Newt sprang up knocking a glass beside him over. It shattered on the ground and Newt didn't even give it a second glance.

"I'm a Crank! What are ya gonna do with a bloody Crank?"

I stepped forward but he stepped back again. His eyes were flickering between all of us with a madness I couldn't describe. I knew that my Newt was already slipping.

"Newt. We can make a cure. You can live. Survive. WICKED can make a cure. I know they can." I knew I was holding onto false hope, but I just couldn't imagine life without Newt. I _wouldn't_ imagine it.

"They cant. You can't. Besides, by the time they make a cure- _if_ they make a cure- I'll be way past Gone. They won't be able to save me." I knew it was true. As much as I wanted to deny it. It was true.

Thomas tried. "We can all leave. It'll be fine. I know it will."

"Tommy." Newt hissed with unmistakable venom. "I don't want to see your shuck face. You've got a lot of bloody nerve coming up here. Just the sight of you makes me sick."

Thomas staggered back obviously hurt. His face showed pain that snapped me out of my daze.

"Newt!" I shouted. He turned his head back to me and his gaze softened a bit.

"Sophie." He whispered. He was visibly broken and sad. He stepped forward just a bit and then looked at everyone else.

"I really appreciate you guys coming over here. I really do. I just, I don't want you to see me like this. I know I'm starting to slip. My head feels weird. Things look strange. I care too much about you guys to have you see me slowly go crazy." He sounded sincere and worried. "Please, go."

"Not without you." Minho said. He sounded determined, and I knew what that meant. You can't shake Minho when he feels strongly about something.

Newt stepped forward towards Minho. "Yes, you are." He said as he pulled something from behind his back that I didn't notice before. It was a Launcher.

We all stepped back in unison. Newt pointed it at Minho's chest. "Yes you bloody are." He spat, even louder than before.

I stepped towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. His muscles were tense under it. I proceeded to move in between the point of the Launcher and Minho's chest so that the Launcher was pointed at my chest.

Newt lowered it but I stayed in front of Minho. Newt looked ashamed of himself like a puppy who just got told he was being a bad boy.

"I'm sorry." He said. I knew that he meant it.

"You're coming with us." Minho said. Newt sent a death glare at Minho then looked at me.

"Please. Please go." He said with complete desperation. "You don't know how hard it is to keep calm. To stay sane. I know that I wont be able to much longer. I just hope that you wont be there to see it."

I knew that we had to go. It's what Newt wants.

"Guys." I whispered. "We have to go."

"But-" Minho started, but I held up my hand.

"No Minho. We have to." I looked at Newt. He was thanking me with his eyes. I slowly shook my head and he frowned.

I then ran forward and kissed him. He was surprised at first but he soon returned it.

It was slow and beautiful. When our lips touched my heart fluttered in my chest. I felt warmth spread through me. I felt his mouth slowly shape into a smile as I pushed his head to mine.

I broke away and gave him the biggest hug that I swear I've ever given anyone and slowly glanced into his eyes. They held an unbelievable sadness.

I let go him and gave him another quick kiss on the lips and then whispered, "I love you. No matter what. You wonderful, beautiful Crank." I smiled and turned away. That's when the tears started coming.

"I love you too. More than anything." Newt returned. "No matter what. Don't _ever_ forget that." That's when I started sprinting. I heard footsteps behind me and assumed it was my friends.

I didn't stop running until I reached the gate. My chest hurt and my breaths were ragged. I had never run so hard in my life

I looked up to see my friends catching up. There were tears in their eyes that I knew were also in my own. Behind them though, were a group of Cranks that looked bloodthirsty. I ran to the Berg and waited for the door to open. Jorge was soon next to me with his pad, opening the latch.

I ran in and plopped onto the couch. That's when I broke down. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Chest wrenching, loud sobs that I hoped would never end.

They did, and when I stopped I felt no emotion. Nothing. I was empty.

Impossibly after forever, I started to slip into the vast abyss of sleep. I only had one thing on my mind.

Newt. My wonderful, amazing, kind, beautiful Newt.

 _I love you. More than anything. And I will never_ ever _stop loving you. No matter what._


End file.
